Jotho Region
Jotho is the second region in the pokémon merchandise. The other regions are Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Jotho lies to the west of Kanto and shares the Pokémon League route with Kanto. Just like Kanto, Jotho lies south to Sinnoh. Towns and Cities *New Bark Town **New Bark Town is the starter town of the Jotho Region. It's also the place where Professor Elm lives. It's located in the south-east corner of the region and like Pallet Town has no Poké Mart of Pokémon Center. However, as trainer you will be able to let your pokémon heal at Professor Elm's Lab. To reach the Pokémon League the trainers will have to pass trough New Bark Town again, as well as the Tohjo Falls and the Victory Road. *Cherrygrove City **Cherrygrove City lies near New Bark Town and is located in the south (central) of the region. The city is rather small and has no gym. The city has a Poké Mart and Pokémon Center though. When travelling by bike or foot, trainers have to pass trough Cherrygrove City to get from New Bark Town to Violet City or vica versa. *Violet City **Violet City lies in the center of the region and is the first city with a gym. Along with the gym, the city has a Poké Mart and a Pokémon Center. The Sprout Tower is located in the city as well and is a good place for some training. Falkner is the gymleader of the Violet City Gym and specializes in flying-type pokémon. It's said he can sometimes be seen flying around above the city. *Azalea Town **Azalea Town lies in the south (center) of the region and is reached after passing trough the Union Cave, which divides route 32 and 33 near the Ruins of Alph. The Slowpoke Well is located near Azalea Town and so once in a while shady figures can be seen lurking around it. The Azalea Town Gym is led by Bugsy, who specializes in bug-type pokémon. Azalea Town is also the hometown of Kurt, the famous pokéball-maker. When you've collected apricorns, Kurt can turn them into different types of pokéballs for you. *Goldenrod City **Goldenrod City can be reached after travelling trough the Ilex Forest. Goldenrod City is the largest city in the Jotho Region and is located in the west (center) of the region. The city has a Department Store as well as a Pokémon Center, Pokémon Gym, Radio Tower, Game Corner and Magnet Train Station. The Goldenrod Pokémon Gym is led by gymleader Whitney, who specializes in normal-type pokémon. The town is also the hometown of Bill's parents. So once in a while shady figures can be seen lurking around the Game Corner, as well around the Radio Tower. * Ecruteak City **Ecruteak City lies in the north (center) of the Jotho Region and is known as a historical and mythical city. The Ecruteak City Gym is led by Morty, who specializes in ghost-type pokémon. The city has a Poké Mart, as well as a Pokémon Center. Ecruteak City is mostly known for the Burned Tower, the legendary tower where Ho-oh was said to come before it burned down. In hope of Ho-oh coming back, the people build another new tower called the Tin or Bell Tower. It's said Ho-oh returned to the Bell Tower and that three legendary beasts remain in the Burned Tower, however, this is just speculation. *Olivine City **Olivine City is located in the west of Jotho and is the main port city of the region. As a port city, the city has a lighthouse where the gymleader's pokémon Ampharos stays. So once in a while the gymleader can be found at the lighthouse when she is not in the gym. Jasmine is the gymleader and specializes in steel-type pokémon. Olivine City has a directed connection with Vermilion City in Kanto trough the S.S. Anne. The city has a Poké Mart and Pokémon Center. *Cianwood City **Cianwood City is located in the far west of Jotho and can only be reached by letting a pokémon use surf (coming from Olivine) of fly. It's a rather small city and doesn't have a Poké Mart or Pokémon Center. The city does have a pharmacy with pokémon medicine and it also has a gym. The gym is led by Chuck, who specializes in fighting-type pokémon and who used to be Blue's mentor. The Whirlpool Islands are near Cianwood City and will be passed when trainers travel with surf to the city. It's said the Whirlpool Islands are the home of Lugia and that Lugia is the cause of the many whirlpools around the islands. *Mahogany Town **Mahogany Town is located in the north of Jotho, east from Ecruteak City. Even further north of the town, the Lake of Rage can be found. So once in a while shady figures are seen around the Lake of Rage and the Souvenir Shop in Mahogany Town. It's said that the wild Gyarados in the Lake of Rage are extremely aggresive. The gym of Mahogany Town is led by Price, who specializes in ice-type pokémon. When leaving the town to go to Blackthorn City, trainers will have to pass trough the Ice Path. *Blackthorn City **Blackthorn City lies in the northeast of the Jotho Region and is the city with the last gym. The gymleader is Clair, who is a relative of Lance and like him specializes in dragon-type pokémon. To the north of the town the Dragon's Den can be found. It's said to hold dragon-type pokémon like Dratini, however, they are still very rare to be found there. The Dragon's Den holds a shrine for Dragon pokémon, where Clair sometimes comes to visit. The city has a Poké Mart and Pokémon Center and when leaving, trainers can go south and go down a mountain-like terrain towards route 29, near New Bark Town. It's impossible to go trough the mountain-like terrain from the south. *Frontier Access **The Frontier Access is located to the west of Olivine City. North from it, is the Battle Frontier. The Frontier Access itself looks like a small town. One of the people who live there is a tutor and knows alot about pokémon. The Frontier Access has a Poké Mart but doesn't have a Pokémon Center. The Battle Frontier does have several facilities. Jotho Pokémon League After a trainer has beaten all eight gymleaders of the region, he is allowed to challenge the Elite Four at the Pokémon League. When the Elite Four has been beaten, the trainer will face off against the Champion. Logically, to reach the Pokémon League, the trainer first has to pass trough the Victory Road. When the trainer reaches the League, his pokémon can be healed at the Pokémon Center and items can be bought at the Poké Mart. The route for the Jotho Pokémon League is similar to Kanto's Pokémon League as they share a big part of the route towards it. The Elite Four *Will **Will specializes in psychic-type pokémon. He is easily recognized as he not only wears formel clothes but a mask as well. Will was one of the children that had been kidnapped by the Masked Man/Mask of Ice. *Koga **Koga specializes in posion-type pokémon. He used to be the Gym Leader of the Fuchsia Gym until he got promoted and became a member of the Elite Four. Koga used to be a part of Team Rocket until it got defeated and he decided to change his path. *Bruno **Bruno specializes in fighting-type pokémon. He became a member of the Elite Four so that he could fight strong pokémon trainers. Since he joined the Elite Four, he managed to promote one place in the ranks. *Karen **Karen specializes in dark-type pokémon. Like Will, Karen was one of the children who was kidnapped by the Masked Man/Mask of Ice. The Champion The Champion of the Jotho Pokémon League is Lance, as Blue, the champion of the Kanto Pokémon League, never participated in the Jotho Pokémon League. Lance is a strong champion and specializes in dragon-type pokémon. Category:Regions